


A Sunset Couldn't Save Me Now

by anthologia



Series: Earth 3 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Earth-3, F/M, Fucked Up, Gags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Talon isn’t safe. It’s safer than many of the alternatives, but only so long as you can become the most dangerous person in any situation. And as long as Owlman is alive, there is always going to be someone more dangerous. </p><p>So rather than simply kick Jason back to Talia and her League of Do-Gooders like she initially wanted to, Tim plants seeds. She makes it clear enough that she’s rejecting his laughable attempt at rescue, but she lets just enough vulnerability show to convince him that there is still a princess in a tower somewhere that he might be able to save.</p><p>...Also, sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunset Couldn't Save Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> More-or-less evolved out of the Kink War on Tumblr and a what if I had about how the Titans Tower break-in might have gone in the Crime Syndicate 'verse, with Jason wanting to rescue Tim from Owlman instead of trying to kill him/her for taking his place. It... did not end like I expected it to.
> 
> Content warnings: neither character is particularly good about getting that pesky "consent" thing, referenced abuse from parental figures, basically two fucked-up people being fucked up together.
> 
> Title from the Regina Spektor song "Baobabs".

When Jason first broke into Titans Tower to save his poor new little sister from the big, bad Owl, Tim was… _irritated_ and tempted to lash out in return. But Tim is, above all else, a pragmatist, and she recognized that having a former Talon interested in her welfare could someday be useful, particularly on occasions when she might need someone who’d cut ties with their father. Being a Talon isn’t _safe_. It’s safer than many of the alternatives, but only so long as you can become the most dangerous person in any situation. And as long as Owlman is alive, there is always going to be someone more dangerous.

So rather than simply kick Jason back to Talia and her League of Do-Gooders like she initially wanted to, Tim plants seeds. She makes it clear enough that she’s rejecting his laughable attempt at rescue, but she lets just enough vulnerability show to convince him that there is still a princess in a tower somewhere that he might be able to save.

Poor Timothea Drake. Her parents hurt her, so she went to Owlman to learn how to protect herself. How could she know what she was getting into?

He was supposed to be just a tool she had at her disposal, but things… evolved. Mostly when she happened to notice him staring at her and the uncomfortable way he shifted in his jeans. Red Hood – sweet, noble, _good_ Red Hood – _wanted_ his ‘little sister’. How could she _not_ take advantage of that?

He tries _so hard_ not to give in, but he’s no match for Tim when she’s determined to make something happen. It’s almost sweet. It _is_ sweet, the way he’s still trying to hold back even as she lowers herself onto his cock. It’s nice and _thick_ , with a little curve that feels _amazing_ inside her, a fact she was delighted to learn the first time they did this. Admittedly, it was more of a distraction technique that time; Owlman had ordered her to keep him out of the way of an important meeting, so she’d just gone down on him on a filthy rooftop in the middle of the city. Even _after_ the afterglow wore off, he was too occupied trying to justify what just happened to himself to get in the way.

She probably should have ended it there, but it’s so much _fun_.

“Oh, fuck, _Tim_ – “ He struggles uselessly against the knots keeping his hands stuck in place against the headboard. It’s almost an act of kindness, giving him an excuse to pretend he has no choice – _almost_ , because if Tim was truly kind, she would let him go entirely. If she was even _just kind enough_ , then tying him down _would_ have been for his benefit instead of hers. It’s just _so_ much easier to get off when she’s the one in control.

She just hums thoughtfully and lifts up off him a little to hear the way Jason groans like she’s _killing_ him. Her fingernails scrape down his chest slowly, almost contemplatively, before she braces her hands against him and uses the leverage to _really_ fuck herself on his dick.

“Tim – “ he gasps out again

“Yes, _big brother_?” she asks, voice all saccharine sweetness and poison, and he finishes loosening the knots of rope just enough to slide his hands free. Tim’s quick to react, but he’s faster this time, flipping them over and efficiently pinning her down without so much as slipping out of her. Tim is the smallest Talon by far, especially compared to Jason’s level of bulk, so he has plenty of weight to throw around and keep her under him. She _could_ throw him off given a little leverage and time to think, neither of which she really has right now with Jason fucking into her.

He slows down, mirroring the teasing pace she’d set for him when they started, and nuzzles her neck. Tim struggles against him uselessly for a minute, trying to regain the upper hand while her breathing goes quick and shallow, _not enough air_ – she likes having control for a _reason_ , doesn’t want to be the one being controlled (again, _ever_ ). Jason slows down even more and presses closed-mouth kisses against her shoulder while he murmurs useless, soothing nothings – _shh, sweetheart; it’s okay, Tim, I have you, I won’t let you get hurt_ – and she’s so pissed off at herself suddenly, because she should have predicted this, remembered that Jason is still _dangerous_ even when he’s playing hero and trying to save her.

He shifts his hold on her so he can keep pinning her wrists down with one hand while the other trails down her stomach. He pets her inner thigh in what he might imagine is a soothing manner before slipping a finger in her alongside his cock. The noise that threatens to spill out of her mouth is embarrassingly like a sob, and she bites down on her lip so hard to keep it in that she can feel warm blood trickling down the skin.

“ _No_ ,” he says suddenly, fiercely, and kisses her, licks the blood off her mouth. He slips his finger out of her and grabs her panties from where they were kicked off to the side of the bed, balls them up and stuffs them into her mouth. “Said I wasn’t going to let you get hurt. Shit you do to yourself isn’t an exception, Babybird.”

He punctuates the statement with a sharp twist of his hips, driving the air out of her lungs, and she thinks – _fuck._ She _deserves_ whatever she gets for miscalculating so badly, underestimating what he’d be like if she pushed him to a breaking point. It will be infinitely better than whatever punishment Owlman would devise if he knew how she’d fucked up.

The look on Jason’s face darkens, like he can hear what she’s thinking, and he starts rubbing her clit with his fingers, abruptly derailing her thoughts with pleasure. “No,” he says, voice low and dangerous in a way that makes her want to pant and squirm on his dick. “I’m not letting you go back there.” His fingers speed up in painful counterpoint to the slow fucking he’s still giving her, and she’s, she’s not going to _last_ like this and that’s all _wrong_ because she’s not – he’s taken control away from her and that’s not supposed to feel _good_.

Tim comes with a desperate little scream past the cloth in her mouth, shaking and doing her best to thrust up into him. Instead of easing off, he keeps going, continuing to fuck her until she’s not sure if it feels amazing or if it _hurts_. She tries to tell him that past the gag, _you promised_ , but it’s too hard to make her words clear.

It’s impossible to tell how much longer it goes on before she comes again, shuddering and thrashing against his hold. He kisses her forehead gently and just. keeps. _going_ until she’s boneless and exhausted with barely the energy to so much as twitch when he finally comes and pulls out of her.

He kisses her forehead again before looking down at her in a way face that’s too tender and thoughtful to be comfortable. “Sorry,” he murmurs as he pulls out the makeshift gag, and she snorts at him as best she can. “I meant what I said, though. I’m not letting you go back to him this time.”

“My hero,” she says sarcastically, even if that’s _exactly_ how he was supposed to see himself – as her knight in shining armor. But one that can be held at arm’s length until she decides she needs his help. “I don’t need to be _rescued_ , Jason. I’m Talon because I want to be.”

“I know what it’s _like_ ,” he says, sharply. “Like a tightrope walk on razor wire. Just cause you’re family doesn’t mean he wouldn’t _destroy_ you the second you step out of line, Babybird.”

Another snort. “You think I don’t know that? Even if I _wanted_ out, what makes you think you could stop him from taking me back?”

“I’m not the only one with an interest in you.” There’s an odd tone in his voice, one that sets off all kinds of warnings in her head.

“You _didn’t_.” She knew that Ra’s daughter Talia had been involved in Jason’s resurrection, but she’d discarded the possibility that he might strike a deal with the head of the League based on their mutual interest in her. Another awful miscalculation on her part. “Jason – “ The slight bite of a needle pierces her skin, and she sucks in a breath because he _planned this_. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Just sleep, Babybird,” he says quietly. She’s struggling again, trying to throw him off before the sedative has time to take effect, but she was already fucked out and tired, and it hits her _fast_. Jason presses another gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’ll take care of things from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
